


战势逆转

by wwwhaleradio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhaleradio/pseuds/wwwhaleradio
Summary: 成年人就不应该参加什么小学同学聚会，全然陌生的面孔数不胜数，唯一谈得上认识的还是昨晚for one night的对象，几番折腾后才弄明白对方竟是那个四年级就转学美利坚的小班长，自己还留过长发给对方当过宝贝新娘。这世道真是完蛋，尹净汉想。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 12





	战势逆转

战势逆转

/汉知

成年人就不应该参加什么小学同学聚会，半生不熟的面孔数不胜数，唯一谈得上面熟的还是昨晚for one night的对象，几番折腾后才弄明白对方竟是那个四年级就转学美利坚的小班长，自己还留过长发给对方当过宝贝新娘。  
这世道真是完蛋，尹净汉想。

不过看来洪知秀大抵也是不知情的，变幻莫测的表情就差没把“我记得你不应该长这样啊”写在脸上。握手，客套顺理成章，摆脱他人的漂亮话也说得心有灵犀。一人举着一杯香槟窝进角落的沙发之后两人才卸下假面坦诚相见。

不同于昨日一丝不苟一身正装，洪知秀今天只是随意套着一件白毛衣外加一条洗水牛仔裤，齐整的看起来像是酒店楼下精品店里展示的新装。

想起来昨夜确实是撕坏了对方的衬衫，脑内不免又浮现出昨夜的旖旎场面来，尹净汉不着痕迹吞一口酒水，余光中瞄见洪知秀欲言又止也像是要说些什么。说实话这种再见方式对两人来说都是意料之外，一来二去连小班长也不知道到底是要叫对方净净，汉汉，还是小新娘，踌躇了半晌，洪知秀才抬起蹬着帆布鞋的脚去蹭尹净汉的腿。“要不要再来一场？”

话一出口隐晦又含蓄，心知肚明的当事人却想立马起立鼓掌。  
好好好。尹净汉肚子里邀请那句话早就千回百转，听到美人开口立马心花怒放，面上却还要云淡风轻甩出一个包装过的笑脸。“It’s my pleasure.”

酒过三巡各自散场，淋浴出来时洪知秀已经就着红酒在窗边泡起半身浴，尹净汉也不着急，拿过手机就坐在一旁处理起简讯。奶酪绵密厚重的香气夹杂着玫瑰余味，for two night也讲求礼仪情调，等到对方悄悄伸腿用脚底踩动起自己的性器，尹净汉才慢条斯理地解开浴袍迈进浴缸。

嗅觉比触觉更早一分占领感官，洪知秀沐浴在水中的肌肤香软湿滑，尹净汉眯起眼睛支起对方的身体架到腿上，一点一点从下颚角舔弄上去。潮湿水汽迷湿眼角眉梢，手边的精油首先照顾囊袋，早已半勃的尹净汉还坏心眼用唇舌封住洪知秀的嘤咛，一边吮吸着对方下巴光滑的嫩肉一边说起调情的话。“小班长，现在轮到你给我当老婆了。”

童年时期模糊的记忆汇入脑海，洪知秀被亲吻痒的忍不住轻轻笑起来，下意识中却伸手去摸尹净汉已经剪短的，潮湿的短发。他们曾经做过亲密的朋友，那时的尹净汉还没生出现在这样精致锋利的轮廓，只会留着柔软的长发拉着自己的手扮自己的新娘。

战势逆转，尹净汉也想起什么似的从身后抱着他的身体笑起来。温热的手指在泡沫之中寻到对方的后穴，轻轻探入瑟缩着带入水与精油，前戏他们都做的很耐心，尹净汉小心翼翼摆动指节的同时用上牙磨蹭过对方突出的喉结，右手还引着对方背过手套弄起自己的性器。

从尾椎向上扩散的酥麻感在小腹蒸起热流，小心扩张之后尹净汉终于把阴茎塞进洪知秀的身体。

其实印象里对方曾经并不瘦，但现在抱在怀里却是有些碦人的地步，用手都可以轻易描摹出胸骨的轮廓，尹净汉夹着他的乳头上下顶弄，心中要比昨天更多了一些异样感觉。昨天的性事无不昭示着洪知秀的敏感，碰到哪里多少都会有颤抖的应激反应。但唯独那打了洞的漂亮耳朵像是神秘百慕大，无论尹净汉怎样厮磨，洪知秀也只会佯装正色笑着骂他说，“你不要再弄那里了啊。”  
不会痛吗？  
尹净汉这样想。

手指间的小肉粒被逗得发硬，肩胛骨还残留着浅浅的吻痕，节奏掌握的有余的顶弄可以弄到很深的地方。但再好的浴缸也不比床上柔软，尹净汉多少包着洪知秀的手臂减少磕碰，下身在水中动的也比较轻缓。但说到底也是在水中，虽然更方便抽插但相较起性器的热度又颇有些冷热交替的意思，顺利的动作在异样之中造成更微妙地快感，洪知秀逐渐在氤氲中泛起绯色，迷人的大眼睛也湿哒哒一塌糊涂。

醉意上头，尹净汉只好放缓动作一小会让洪知秀歇一口气。后穴还小幅度地吮吸着自己，尹净汉忍得三心二意，无意间又再次伸手给有点迷糊的洪知秀套弄起来，顺便把一旁醒过的红酒度到对方嘴里。缓慢吞咽的残液从嘴角一直淌到对方的脖颈，锁骨，追着向下的嘴唇又在别处咬下痕迹，洪知秀有些耐不住这种有些越轨的抚慰，略微瞪眼去推尹净汉在肩头作祟的头，结果却被对方从背后锁住双手。

没有预告的力度在对方的坏笑中袭击神经，尹净汉猛然抽出性器又全根没入，翻出的水花被洪知秀霎时紧绷的小腿拍碎，男人终于忍不住惊声叫道，“尹净汉！”

“怎么？”这么回话的时候尹净汉还在向上顶弄，顽劣早已暴露，可还是多出几分疼惜。本来就处在兴奋状态的洪知秀不仅没得到空余就被变本加厉地作弄，前头也不免硬的开始吐水。温热的肠壁被硬物左右摩擦，还未溶解的沐浴液变成泡沫，洪知秀的眼睛里又颤颤巍巍酝酿起快要落下的泪水，嘴边的叫骂也变得七零八碎讲不清楚。

抽没骨头才会有这种样子，硬气不成洪知秀只好讨好的支起身子一边转身一边要亲不亲地啄尹净汉的嘴。臀瓣被抬起之后就被拉过双腿环抱住对方腰，性器抵在对方精瘦的小腹上下摩擦，拖着下面的手竟又不依不饶玩弄起臀部软肉。有些过了，洪知秀泪眼朦胧地咬在尹净汉耳下那块肌肤，这下真的嘤嘤地骂起来，“尹净汉，你、你，……嗯，不要太过分了。”

可怜巴巴还压不住呻吟，尹净汉恍惚中望着那张脸又硬一分，他虽喜欢洪知秀的温吞亲切，却也不厌对方孩童时兔子急了也会咬人的臭模样。坚硬的肉刃上下穿刺，他吻着小兔的嘴巴一下子又抱着对方站起身子。还未消失的泡沫就这么从洪知秀光滑的背部落下去，又酥又麻还无处借力又被轻易没入更深处，已经不知道顶到哪里，洪知秀又惊又怕，却又爽的只能伏在尹净汉肩头直哼哼，每走一步都要射出一些。

手腕勾住脖子，腰部以下只剩下汹涌的快感，走进浴室又被狠狠按在墙上抽插。冰冷的瓷砖贴在肌肤上看起来好不难受，尹净汉悄悄打开花洒从洪知秀头上淋下来，翻了个面又让对方迷迷糊糊把胸部贴在手上。

站着被后入的体位还是第一次，昨天仅仅在床上玩了半宿，洪知秀被弄得双膝发软，一只腿还被压在墙上，另一边只能堪堪以脚尖点在地上。不断绞紧的内壁和被玩弄的乳头都黏黏糊糊，从大腿下横过的手又去颠弄两颗热乎乎的小球，“太深了！呜呜……太……”

头晕转向的洪知秀终于被全全操射出来，一股一股热流往抽搐的小腹涌，右腿垂下去的时候并都并不起，尹净汉忍不住低头吻住细细碎碎尖叫起来的洪知秀，咬过对方的唇珠又腻腻歪歪含住舌尖，未了还要吐出一些让人害臊的话，“妹妹老婆好漂亮。”

还停留在背后抱的体态，洪知秀就算再羞也根本没法看清尹净汉让人羞赧的眼神，他只知道对方的脸颊是湿的，热的。对方留在自己屁股里的东西也是湿的，热的。耻毛在后面磨着越来越痒，已经是高潮，他真的晕乎乎开始求饶，也不知道自己说的是真情还是假意。

“老公，净汉老公，……唔，要坏掉了。”

已经是进入的极限了，尹净汉听到这话更是败下阵来不依不饶更要往里抵，错乱之中洪知秀又尖叫起来伏在墙上一边喘一边到处乱抓，乳头都被蹭的发痛起来，抽抽搭搭哭的没完没了。这样的动作在尹净汉眼里更平添几分可爱情趣，手指又开始捉弄起对方胸上的小肉，重重又顶一下洪知秀。“坏掉也没关系，坏掉的知秀更漂亮。”

骗人。

这之中还被骗着抱起来放到镜子前面，双腿叉开半蹲大理石上面，悬在空中的臀部还可以看到尹净汉的性器在里面抽抽插插，洪知秀被自己羞的啜泣起来，捂住眼睛连脚趾都紧绷成粉白色。太过淫乱的画面就算是声音也叫人难堪，明明都射过了，下面却又被尹净汉操的立起来。

“宝贝老公，”尹净汉又换一种方式叫他，洪知秀只能偷偷从指缝里露出的小兔眼嘤咛起来，腿间的景色潮湿绚丽，从胯骨胯骨蔓延的粉红嫩嫩的要滴血，尹净汉从旁边亲亲他的眼睛，“你的宝贝老婆又把你弄起来了。”

也不知道洪知秀有没有后悔晚上又跟自己走，这样恶趣味的荤话换作自己都要咬牙切齿，尹净汉笑着，却发现洪知秀眼泪汪汪地凑上来要和自己接吻。几乎已经是依在自己身上，嘴上说是蹲着，洪知秀其实早就没有力气，只剩下屁股翘着挨操。尹净汉越看越喜欢，亲嘴也喊不含糊，卷着对方的舌尖还勾出一点津液拉到脸颊，又舔又吸又折着对方的腿开的更大。

洪知秀又软里面又舒服，饱满的唇肉也甜丝丝叫人欲罢不能。一捅到底之后对方又颠三倒四地哭着射出来，汗津津连哭嗝都打不清楚。  
“快点……射，净汉啊……唔。”

再玩下去就是真的过分，见自己没有回应洪知秀又唧唧喳喳叫自己“老公”、“老婆”，叫到最后根本搞不清楚只能乱喊一通，不听话的腿都挣扎地歪歪扭扭，鼓着脸蛋绞紧内壁想让尹净汉快点缴械。

不再作弄对方，高潮的痉挛终于让后穴被灌满尹净汉的体液，本还想叫对方不要射在里面的想法早就消失在当机的大脑里，阴茎捣出的白沫滴滴答答从合不拢的穴口往外淌。尹净汉心满意足的抱着洪知秀轻轻按摩对方在颤动的下腹，没想到又是汗又是精液的沾了一手。

看来现在开始就要思考哄人的方法，小兔子呼吸还没捋平就已经气呼呼想要咬人，连眼泪都还没擦干就在对方手臂留下一口牙印。

好嘛，如果是这种程度还可以再咬一口。

尹净汉想着，抱起洪知秀揉揉屁股又恋恋不舍再亲一口，弯起眼睛又道一句。

“宝贝老婆。”

fin.


End file.
